Oscuridad
by Chise Black
Summary: Hinata ha estado entrenando mucho después del examen de chuunin para hacerse mucho más fuerte, pero el quedarse entrenando hasta la noche le va a traer un gran problema… Soy pésima en los summarys … :P ItachiHinata Pareja rara, lo sé…
1. Default Chapter

Holaaaa! Este es mi primer fanfic (al menos el primero que publico) así que espero que no seáis muy duros conmigo… :P Ya sé que la pareja es un poco rara (un poco sólo? ), pero es que oí mencionarla en alguna parte y como tenía ganas de hacer un fic de Itachi… Al principio quería crear un personaje nuevo (una chica, porque para cada chica de Naruto, hay dos chicos… Es una injusticia, aunque las chicas son muy afortunadas, tienen para elegir), pero pregunté por ahí y todos me dijeron que cuando ven "OC" en el summary, ni tan siquiera lo abren… Así que, bueno, si a alguien no le gusta el Itachi-Hinata, que no siga leyendo… Y por favor, dejad review, porque si no lo lee nadie tampoco vale la pena que lo siga escribiendo…

Ah, por cierto, sé que este capítulo me ha salido un poco corto, pero es como la introducción, ya intentaré hacerlos más largos de ahora en adelante.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece (qué más quisiera) y Itachi… Itachi… Vaaale, Itachi tampoco… T.T (¿en serio te pueden denunciar si no pones esto?).

Hinata¿hoy también vas a quedarte entrenando hasta tarde? –Preguntó Kiba mientras miraba a su compañera darle golpes a un árbol.

S… Sí. Tengo… Que hacerme… Más fuerte… -Dijo la chica entre jadeos. Paró un momento. El flequillo le tapaba los ojos. –Mi pelo ha crecido demasiado. –Se lo echó hacia atrás, pero al poco volvía a tenerlo en la cara.

En los meses siguientes al examen de chuunin, Hinata había cambiado considerablemente. Ya era capaz de mirar a los ojos a la gente y hablarle sin esconderse tras gestos de nerviosismo. Claro que a veces volvía a hacerlos, sobretodo cuando hablaba con Naruto. Y seguía siendo tímida e introvertida, aunque menos que antes. Se había hecho amiga de Ino, quien más que ayudarla, la obligaba a cambiar, y se enfadaba mucho con ella cada vez que no se atrevía a hacer algo. Cuando se recuperó totalmente de la paliza de Neji, volvieron las misiones. Por primera vez, no se hizo atrás en el último momento y aunque siempre participase menos que Kiba y Shino, Kurenai siempre la felicitaba de todo corazón. Ella sabía que no era suficiente, su padre seguía sin reconocerle ninguno de sus méritos, y sabía que si volviese a enfrentarse a su primo en ese momento volvería a perder. Por eso debía entrenar hasta hacerse tan fuerte que las dudas se desvanecieran, pero no sabía ni siquiera si ese día podía llegar.

Bueno, siento dejarte sola, pero es que Shino ya se ha ido hace rato y a mí deben estar esperándome en casa… -Se notaba que no le gustaba dejar a Hinata sola.

No te preocupes, Kiba, estaré bien. –Declaró mientras volvía a sus entrenamientos.

De acuerdo, pues nos vemos mañana aquí mismo a las ocho¿vale? Dice Shino que no va a poder venir, seguro que tiene miedo de que les gane y eso no es más que una excusa… -Hinata sonrió ante su comentario: en esos momentos le recordaba a Naruto, tan seguro de sí mismo…

Hasta mañana, pues.

Kiba no corrió hasta su casa como el ninja que era. Se fue andando y mirando a su compañera de equipo de vez en cuando: tenía un mal presentimiento. Cuando al girar la cabeza ya no pudo verla, desapareció corriendo.

En aquel momento, el sol se estaba poniendo. Estaban en verano y la chica de ojos blancos aprovechaba esto para entrenar muchas horas al día, y también solía quedarse un rato por las noches porque la temperatura era entonces más agradable. Sin embargo, cuando ya ningún rayo de sol la iluminaba, se dio cuenta de que esa noche era demasiado oscura para entrenar, así que se sentó al pie de un árbol para recuperar el aliento.

"Ufff… No sé si voy a poder resistir este entrenamiento muchos días más, pero es que tampoco quiero estar mucho rato en casa, no me siento bien allí… Creo que mañana no voy a entrenar mucho, le pediré a Ino si quiere ir a algún sitio… Me merezco un descanso. Será mejor que active el byakugan para volver a casa, no me fío de este bosque tan oscuro". Pero cuando ya iba a levantarse, tuvo la sensación de que alguien la estaba observando. Por un segundo, la invadió el pánico y saltó para ponerse en pie. Entonces, sintió el filo de un kunai rozando su cuello.

Se quedó paralizada unos momentos, luego empezó a temblar.

La situación se mantuvo así unos segundos, con su cuello atrapado entre el kunai y el árbol hasta que una voz profunda dijo desde detrás de ella:

No te muevas ni intentes nada.

No hubiera sido necesario que lo dijese, porque Hinata tampoco se atrevía a hacer nada.

"?Por qué siempre tengo que ser tan cobarde¡Nunca tengo valor para hacer nada¿qué tipo de ninja soy! Pero… Es que puede matarme…"

El ninja de detrás suyo se movió, sin quitar el kunai de su sitio, hasta quedar delante de la chica, que no se atrevía ni a alzar la vista para mirarle a los ojos.

No puede ser… -Parecía sorprendido por alguna razón al verla. Le apartó el flequillo con una mano. –Y de la rama principal… Sí que me los han puesto fácil esta vez. –Susurró para sí mismo.

Hinata se asustó aún más al oír estas palabras y alzó la cabeza para ver a quien pertenecía esa voz justo antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en la nuca. Lo último que pudo ver antes de desmayarse fueron unos ojos rojos de sharingan que la miraban fijamente.


	2. El primer dia

**CAPÍTULO 1: EL PRIMER DÍA**

Cuando se despertó, se encontró de cara a una pared sucia y agrietada. La cabeza le daba vueltas y por un momento se preguntó si no era posible que se hubiera despertado tan solo en su sueño y, por tanto, continuara sumida en él. Se convenció de que no era así cuando reparó en el hecho de que estaba atada de manos y pies. Entonces, las imágenes de la noche anterior se sucedieron en su mente y el pánico la invadió hasta el punto en que empezó a temblar. Aparte de esto, no se movió, y se quedó escuchando el silencio, esperando a ver si oía a alguien. No fue así, por eso Hinata se giró lenta y silenciosamente para ver la habitación donde se encontraba.

Los rayos de sol de un amanecer entraban por una pequeña ventana con los cristales rotos y iluminaban tenuemente la estancia, bastante pequeña y con tan sólo unos pocos muebles: una mesa con un par de sillas (una de las cuales tenía una pata rota y no se aguantaba) y un armario vacío con una puerta colgando de una de sus bisagras. Estaba claro que se encontraba en una casa abandonada, estaba todo lleno de polvo y telarañas y las paredes, llenas de grietas, daban la impresión de venirse abajo en cualquier momento. La pintura en ellas se caía a cachos y ensuciaba aún más el suelo con sus trozos y el polvo blanco que desprenía. En aquel momento, reparó en la presencia de alguien sentado en la penumbra de un ángulo de la habitación. Daba la impresión de que dormía, pero con la poca luz que entraba en la habitación no se podía asegurar. Permanecía sentado en el suelo, quieto, con las rodillas dobladas y los brazos apoyados en ellas. Una katana reposaba entre su brazo izquierdo y el cuerpo, y sobre su hombro; su mano derecha la tenía cogida por la empuñadura. Pudo ver sus ojos cerrados y su expresión serena, también sentía su respiración acompasada, pero aún así parecía que la vigilase. No le sonaba su cara, pero iba vestido con las ropas del Akatsuki, y ya le habían hablado de él… Por su aspecto, juraría que era… Uchiha Itachi.

Sintió aún más miedo, si cabe. Alguien capaz de hacer una matanza como la de los Uchiha la tenía presa, y ni tan siquiera sabía qué quería de ella.

"Como mínimo me hubiera gustado… Decirle a Naruto que me gusta… Demostrar a mi familia que no soy débil… Y poder enfrentarme a Neji una vez más… Si fuese una buena kunoichi, o más bien dicho, si _de veras_ fuese una kunoichi, al menos podría escabullirme teniendo en cuenta que quien me ha raptado duerme… Pero seguro que ni tan siquiera sería capaz y si fallara seguro que me mataría aquí mismo…" Una lágrima recorrió su cara y a esta le siguieron otra, y otra, y otra… Y empezó a llorar intentando no hacer ruido, se su repiración estaba agitada y se le escapó un sollozo. Un momento después, la katana que había permanecido junto a su raptor fue lanzada y pasó por su lado, haciéndole un corte en la mejilla. Sus lágrimas se mezclaron con la sangre que salía de la herida y esto le manchó la cara aún más. Unos ojos de sharingan la observaban desde el rincón donde descansaban cerrados un momento antes. Pudo sentir su corazón parándose unos instantes en aquel preciso momento, y luego latiendo tan rápido que pensaba que iba a pararse definitivamente.

Él se levantó.

"Bum-bum, bum-bum"

Empezó a andar en dirección a Hinata.

"Bum-bum, bum-bum, bum-bum"

Pasó de largo.

"Bum-bum, bum-bum"

Ni tan siquiera la miró mientras andaba. Al llegar a la pared, sacó la espada, que se había quedado allí clavada.

"Bum-bum, bum-bum, bum-bum, bum-bum"

Volvió al sitio dónde había estado durmiendo pasando de largo a Hinata de Nuevo.

"Bum-bum, bum-bum"

Envainó la katana y se la guardó dentro de la túnica.

No intentes nada, o vas a pasarte todo el viaje desmayada. Y no voy a molestarme en darte de comer si estás durmiendo. –Declaró Itachi sin ablandarse por el estado de la chica, a quien el miedo había vuelto a invadir del todo.

¿D…D-Don… de…? –Balbuceó a duras penas.

Al país de las rocas. Es un encargo de su jefe.

Dicho esto, cogió a la chica por la cintura y se la cargó en un hombro _(NdA: wow¿tendrá complejo de butanero? La verdad es que no sé como se tendría que llevar a alguien a quien ha raptado… En Naruto lo más parecido que pasa es lo de cuando Sasuke se va… Pero meterla en un barril, pues casi que no… -.-)_.

"Será mejor que me vaya antes de que empiece a haber revuelo de verdad", pensó el Uchiha mientras salía de aquella casa.

Hinata miró a su alrededor cuando vio que habían salido al exterior y se percató de que habían estado en una vivienda abandonada a las afueras de Konoha. Itachi empezó a correr y la chica tan solo deseó con todas sus fuerzas que alguien les viese y fuera a ayudarla.

Como ocurría siempre.

Como debía ocurrir siempre, si querían que siguiese con vida.

"Me odio tanto a mí misma… Al final no he sido capaz de cambiar ni un poco…"

Empezó a sollozar, y poco después las lágrimas empezaron a caer sobre la espalda de su raptor. Éste sólo giró la cabeza un momento y volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos. Hinata hizo lo posible por tragarse las lágrimas y dejar de llorar, y al final tan solo dos surcaron su cara para acabar con su llanto.

"Estoy aquí sin hacer nada… ¡Cuando sé que me va a matar! Soy una imbécil, una idiota, no merezco ser llamada ninja… No merezco ni he merecido nunca el apoyo de nadie, no soy capaz de hacer nada… ¿Por qué no apareces ahora, Naruto, para darme valor¿Y por qué siempre necesito recurrir a ti para encontrar determinación? Siempre que luchaba lo hacía imaginándome que tu estabas viéndome, para conseguir el coraje para seguir… Ya sé por qué. Sola no puedo. Nunca he podido… Y nunca podré. " La desesperanza la invadió con todos esos pensamientos. Sentía la muerte acechando detrás suyo, sentía que en cualquier momento podía acabarse todo. Pero, de alguna manera, no era del todo consciente de ello. Por eso seguía en la espalda del hombre que la había raptado y que no dudaría dos veces en matarla.

Bueno, ya sé que prometí hacer un capítulo más largo, pero es que… Me gustaba este final para el capítulo, así que… Lo siento :P Además si son más cortos puedo actualizar más seguidamente. En fin… ¡Espero algún review, a ver que os ha parecido! Gracias por leerlo de todas formas.


	3. Nada serio

**CAPÍTULO 2: NADA SERIO**

Itachi tiró a Hinata al suelo, quien por suerte cayó en un lugar sin piedras. Aquello la inquietó aún más, y cuando ya esperaba sentir el filo de una espada, vio que él tan sólo se sentó al pie de un árbol. La chica le miró como esperando algo más y, cuando él se dio cuenta, se levantó con un kunai en la mano. Hinata cerró los ojos y esperó lo peor.

"Ahora sí que no hay escapatoria. Aquí se acaba todo… Mi patética vida… Casi prefiero que así sea…" Una lágrima más resbaló por su mejilla, pero lo que temía no pasó. Itachi sólo le cortó las cuerdas que apresaban sus manos.

-Lávate la cara. –Ordenó el Uchiha. Señaló hacia un torrente que atravesaba el claro del bosque donde se encontraban, detrás de ella. Se dirigió vacilante hacia allí arrastrando las piernas –aún tenía los pies atados.

Miró su reflejo en el agua, distorsionado por el agua en movimiento.

"Quizá sea la última vez que pueda ver mi rostro…" La joven siguió compadeciéndose de sí misma hasta que recordó algo que le había contado su padre. Siempre le decía que debía tener cuidado con los ninjas de otros países, porque cuando era pequeña había estado a punto de ser secuestrada por el jefe del país de las nubes, para así poder saber los secretos de las técnicas barrera de sangre de los Hyuga. "Entonces… Si me quedo aquí sin hacer nada… No sólo moriré, sino que además perjudicaré gravemente a mi familia… No puedo… Mi vida no puede ser inútil otra vez. No puedo morir sin más… Si al menos no hubiera nacido en la rama principal… Quizá Neji tenga razón. Quizá fuera éste mi destino." Hinata cogió agua con las manos y se lavó la sangre seca, aunque más bien lo hacía para despejarse. Debía encontrar la manera…

Entonces, vio a un perro acercarse hacia ella. No era un perro cualquiera, lo conocía… Era Akamaru. Pero… Si Akamaru estaba aquí, significaba que Kiba no podía andar muy lejos…

"¡No! Si le mata también a él… No puede permitirlo…" Entonces reparó en un papel que el perro tenía atado a la pata. Lo cogió mirando un momento hacia atrás para ver si su raptor se había dado cuenta de algo. Él estaba de espaldas a ella. Cogió el papel y lo desplegó. Era la letra de Kiba.

"Hinata, yo no puedo seguirte porque ese ninja se hubiera dado cuenta, pero voy a buscar a alguien que me ayude y vamos a traerte de vuelta. No te preocupes."

Pero ese mensaje hizo justo el efecto contrario. Probablemente, como ahora todos los ninjas estaban muy ocupados, tuvieras que ir los genins… Igual que pasó cuando se fue Sasuke… No iba a dejar que pasara. Itachi era demasiado fuerte para ellos. Se abrió la herida de su mejilla y esta empezó a sangrar. Se mojó el dedo en la sangre y escribió como puedo en la parte posterior del papel:

"Voy a apañármelas sola. Ésta es mi lucha." Dudó un momento, y luego añadió: "Volveré."

Bueno, al menos iba a intentarlo…

Ató de nuevo el papel a la pata del perro y le susurró:

-Tráele esto a tu amo, por favor. –Éste dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo.

Ahora sí que ya no sabía qué hacer. La última ayuda que podía recibir se había esfumado porque ella lo había querido así. Sólo dependía de ella. Las otras veces que había sido así nunca había podido solucionar nada. Pero ahora tenía que ser diferente. Seguía sin confiar en sí misma, pero lo mínimo que podía hacer –más bien, que _debía_ hacer- era intentar no perjudicar a nadie con ese asunto. Y su familia, aunque siempre la hubiera tratado mal y la hubiera ignorado, estaba incluida.

Miró al agua.

"Yo… A lo mejor, si me tiro… La corriente me arrastra a otro sitio, pero… No sé nadar…"

Miró de nuevo al torrente. Llevaba bastante agua e iba muy rápido.

"Yo…"

Miró a sus pies, que seguían atados.

"Yo…"

Miró sus pequeñas manos, nunca capaces de hacer nada, ahora manchadas por su propia sangre.

"Yo…"

Miró atrás, a Itachi, que estaba sentado no muy lejos al pie de un árbol.

"…¡Debo hacerlo!"

Se inclinó más sobre sus rodillas. Veía su cara acercándose cada vez más al río. Levantó las manos del suelo, y eso hizo que se abalanzara sobre el agua. Cuando ya creía sentir todo su cuerpo mojado, un fuerte tirón desde atrás la devolvió al suelo.

Previsible.

Y, de alguna manera, ella también deseaba que pasara.

Como si la hubiera salvado, aunque sabía que no lo había hecho por eso.

Por unos momentos, estuvo sin girarse, imaginando que había sido Naruto quien la había devuelto a su sitio. Imaginando que ahora la calmaría con un abrazo y la devolvería a Konoha. Sin embargo, como era obvio, la voz que sonó detrás de ella no era la del rubio.

-No tengas tanta prisa por morir. –Casi ordenó e, impasible, siguió: -No creía que tendrías valor de hacerlo.

-Yo tampoco… -Susurró esas palabras casi sin darse cuenta.

Pasó unos minutos quieta y en silencio. No quería girarse y ver sus ojos destilando odio. No quería girarse y ver la muerte delante suyo. No quería girarse y ver que su destino no había cambiado nada. No quería ser invadida de nuevo por la desesperanza y el miedo. El Sol ya se había puesto y la oscuridad les envolvía poco a poco.

Nadie dijo nada.

Nadie hizo nada.

Tan sólo Hinata cambió su postura para abrazar sus rodillas y hundir su cabeza en ellas.

-Puedes llorar. –Los dos se extrañaron de esas palabras proviniendo de Itachi. La chica le miró y, al ver que su cara no había cambiado nada, soltó:

-No pensaba hacerlo. –Él se levantó y se giró. Segundos después ella se sorprendió de haber oído esa frase saliendo de su boca.

-No hace falta que intentes aparentar ser fuerte… -Se paró unos instantes y siguió -…porque no lo eres.

Esas palabras no le hicieron rabia, ni tan siquiera la entristecieron. Porque sabía que eran ciertas. Ella intentaba esconderse mintiéndose a sí misma y a los demás, pero en realidad deseaba seguir con vida, deseaba no caer al río, deseaba que Kiba viniera a por ella.

Ni el mensaje ni el intento de suicidio iban en serio.

"_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken,_

_Hello, I'm the lie,_

_Living for you so you can hide,_

_Don't cry…"_

"_No trates de arreglarme, no estoy rota,_

_Hola, soy la mentira,_

_Viviendo para ti, por eso puedes esconderte,_

_No llores…"_

Nada iba en serio.

Nada.

"Venid a buscarme…"

Bueno, he actualizado bastante rápido, de eso no os podéis quejar… :P Tres capítulos en dos días… Aunque sean más bien cortitos… Por cierto, se dejáis review, me gustaría que me dijeseis la edad que creéis que tiene Itachi. Es que he ido preguntando por ahí y me han dicho desde 16 a 25, así que si tengo que hacer alusión a este tema preferiría que no os sonara raro. Porque, en ningún sitio se dice, ¿Verdad? No creo que tarde mucho en colgar el siguiente capi puesto que ya lo estoy escribiendo (ahora estoy en racha, pero puede que después tarde 2 meses en actualizar… No sé), además esta semana no tenemos clase propiamente dicho (crédito de síntesis, creo que sólo se hace en Cataluña, yo lo encuentro una tontería, la verdad) así que voy a tener tiempo. En el capítulo anterior me equivoqué. No la lleva al país de las rocas, sino al país de las nubes xD Es que no tenía el manga a mano para consultarlo :P

Bueno, contesto a los reviews (y muchas gracias a todos! No esperaba tener ni uno!):

**Miaka Black: **Jejeje, estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo de Itachi... Ya sé que son cortos, pero es que me salen así... Bueno este creo que no es mucho más largo xD 10 líneas del word o así... :P A mi también me gusta Hinata, aunque al principio lo pase un poco mal ya irá mejorando...

**Katsu: **¿A qué te refieres con lo de reclamaciones? Si yo las acepto... si lo dices por lo de la pareja, hombre, esa no la voy a cambiar, pero bueno... Si tienes alguna dila! Pues sí estaba sentada, bueno, representa que cuando se despierta se incorpora y se gira, yo también lo encontré un poco lioso, pero no sabia si cambiarlo...

**Goettia:** Pues yo he visto más ItachiNaruto que ItachiHinata... Tampoco es que esta sea mi pareja favorita (ni sabría cuál escoger). Es que buscando fics en inglés donde salga "Itachi" en el summary puedes encontrar cada cosa... Y de ahí saqué la inspiración. Y me traumaticé unas cuantas veces. U

**Guety: **Normal que la pareja no te entusiasme, si es que es de las más raras que he visto... Bueno, pues muchas gracias :P

Por cierto, si queréis que haga alguna pareja secundaria... A mi me gustan casi todas, así que si hay alguna que os guste especialmente podéis pedírmelo :P


	4. Un improvisado equipo

**CAPÍTULO 3: UN IMPROVISADO EQUIPO**

-Vamos a pasar la noche aquí. –Declaró Itachi. Hinata no dio señales de haberlo oído.

Él se sentó al pie de un árbol y adoptó la postura en que ella le había visto durmiendo en aquella casa abandonada. La chica se acurrucó tratando de darse calor a sí misma, porque empezaba a refrescar. Un viento demasiado frío para una noche de verano soplaba desde hacía rato. Tenía las manos heladas. Era extraño, porque no era una persona con tendencia a tener frío, más bien al contrario. Pero nada era muy normal desde hacía veinticuatro horas. Claro. Ahora debía de hacer un día que había desaparecido. ¿Qué habría pasado en Konoha?

-Mierda, ¡¿Y Naruto! –Preguntó Kiba casi desesperado.

-Ya te lo he dicho, fue a entrenar con Jiraiya y no va a volver en un buen tiempo. –Respondió Shikamaru.

-Pero… ¡Tiene que venir! Hinata… ¡Mierda, mierda! ¡Si no la hubiera dejado sola…! Ahora… -Dio un par de puñetazos a la fachada de una casa.

-No vas a sacar nada lamentándote así, debes darte prisa por encontrar a alguien que…

-Yo voy a ir. –Una voz de chica sonó detrás de ellos.

-¡¿Qué! ¡Ino! ¿Estás loca? No se trata de un juego, es…

-Sé de lo que se trata, ¿lo sabes tú? De la vida de una amiga. No puedes rehusar mi ayuda. –Estaba decidida. Sus ojos hinchados y sus mejillas sonrosadas delataban que había estado llorando.

-Entonces… Bueno, nos faltaría al menos una persona más…

-Sakura. Ya la he llamado, no debería tardar demasiado.

Y, en efecto, poco después llegó la última integrante del improvisado equipo.

-¡CHICOS! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿A qué viene tanta prisa?

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Dónde has estado hoy? ¿Viviendo en una cueva?

-Llevo tres días seguidos entrenando con Tsunade-sama. –Declaró sonriendo orgullosa de sí misma.

-Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder, vamos y ya te explicaremos por el camino. –Parecía que Ino ya se había autoproclamado líder.

-Euh… Es muy problemático, pero creo que necesitaríamos un plan.

-¡Pero serás imbécil! No podemos perder tiempo con tonterías, además, ¿cómo quieres hacer un plan si no sabes a quién te enfrentas?

Hinata no podía dormir. A cada momento, giraba la cabeza esperando que de detrás de algún árbol saliese cualquier peligro, y escudriñaba la oscuridad delante de ella creyendo distinguir formas de personas. Intentaba cerrar los ojos para así olvidarse de sus paranoias, pero entonces veía a Itachi abalanzándose sobre ella con una katana en la mano, y después todo se teñía con el rojo de su sangre… En aquel momento, abría los ojos de golpe y se giraba hacia él, y al ver que seguía dormido, soltaba un suspiro de alivio y se acurrucaba de nuevo. Y así pasó toda la noche, desesperada y muerta de miedo, hasta que vio que empezaba a amanecer.

El resto del día no pasó nada. Hinata sólo se resignó y pasó el día sin hablar, sin llorar, sin pensar, sin sentir, y si no fuera porque respiraba y le latía el corazón, se podría decir que sin vivir. Era como una muñeca; los brazos muertos le colgaban a los lados mientras Itachi la llevaba corriendo a una muerte segura, los ojos vidriosos no miraban a ningún lugar, la cara no cambió de expresión en ningún momento, el silencio les envolvió durante todo el día. Y la noche la pasó igual, aunque sí sintió algo: el mismo miedo que la noche anterior. Y tampoco durmió. Realmente, no pasó nada por su cabeza. Tenía la mente totalmente en blanco. Era incapaz de hacer nada.

Hacia media mañana, Hinata se durmió mientras su secuestrador corría ladeando un río. Llevaba dos noches sin dormir y el cansancio se había apoderado de ella, con lo que se le cerraron los ojos sin querer. Cuando él se dio cuenta, paró y la dejó a la sombra de un árbol procurando no despertarla. Él mismo se extrañó de su actitud, pero la verdad es que esa niña despertaba en él un sentimiento fraternal. Le recordaba a su hermano: siempre intentando ser fuerte, pero al final siempre resultaba un cobarde limitado por sus complejos.

Empezó a oscurecer de nuevo y no despertaba. Él la miró pensando si despertarla o no. Cuando acercó la mano a su hombro para hacerlo, vio que estaba temblando y eso le paró. Estaba acurrucada en el suelo tanto como podía. Vio también que movía los labios como intentando decir algo. Se acercó un poco y oyó sus susurros entrecortados.

-Na… To… Va… -Su cara cambió y parecía que fuera a llorar. -… Fa…

Con el sharingan pudo leer sus labios. Se levantó, pero seguía mirándola sin saber por qué. Se quitó la gabardina y se la lanzó de manera que quedó tapada totalmente. No sabía por qué lo hizo exactamente, probablemente para no verla.

Dentro de poco volvería a irse. No podía perder más el tiempo.

"Mierda… Me recuerda demasiado los únicos días de debilidad de mi vida… Yulia… ¿Qué debería hacer?" Muchos pensamientos y recuerdos llenaron la mente de Itachi perturbándolo. Y, entre ellas, las palabras que Hinata pronunciaba en sueños…

"Naruto… Sálvame, por favor…"

-E… Ése… e-es… -Ino empezaba a ponerse nerviosa y a ser invadida por el miedo mientras observaba a quién se había llevado a su amiga.

-Uchiha Itachi. Y no sé cómo aún no se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia. Creo que… No tenemos nada que hacer contra él… -Shikamaru intentaba valorar la situación objetivamente, pero la diferencia de poder era abismal.

-¡Ni hablar! ¿No lo veis? ¡Ni siquiera ha notado que le espiamos! ¡No puede ser tan fuerte…! –Kiba intentaba convencerse más a sí mismo que a los demás con sus palabras.

-No puedes atacar sin más, si es lo que estás insinuando…

-Shikamaru, no hay tiempo para planes. ¿Tú que crees, Sakura? –Ino se había puesto rápidamente del lado de Kiba, con la esperanza de poder volver a Konoha con Hinata.

-Pues… La verdad, yo… -Se notaba que no estaba segura de querer atacar, aunque quería que todo acabase bien.

-¡KIBA! –Gritaron Ino y Shikamaru al tiempo mientras le veían correr en dirección a su enemigo. El combate había empezado antes de que nadie lo esperara.

Sí, lo sé. Este capítulo me ha quedado fatal. En fin… Supongo que ahora mismo no estoy en mi mejor momento… Quizá lo modifique cuando haya escrito el siguiente, aunque como tampoco ha pasado nada muy importante creo que se va a quedar como está… Digo… Tan mal como está…

Bueno, paso a contestar a los reviews:

**Eleone**: A mí también me gusta el NejixHinata… :P Me he leído algunos fics en inglés (me acostumbré a hacerlo cuando pasé por mi etapa KakashixSakura y ya me había leído todos los que había en español) y me han gustado mucho. Supongo que si un fic es bueno puede convecerte de cualquier pareja (por eso no veía muy claro lo de hacer un ItachixHinata… pero parece que os gusta nn). 17 años… Pues yo creía que era mayor, también. Lo del credit de sintesi lo llevo bien, si no no estaría aquí escribiendo… jeje, supongo que también depende de lo difícil que lo ponga cada centro.

**Miaka-Black:** TTTT La revista Misión Tokio no llega a mi pueblo… Sólo llegó el 1r número y luego dejaron de llevarla ¬.¬. Es una pena, porque me gustó bastante. Bueno, 16 años no son pocos:S Es que… Itachi parece mucho mayor… No sé, la verdad es que como cada persona me ha dicho una edad diferente… Uooo cosplay de Anko? Y para qué convención es? Sí, la canción es de Evanescence, es que justo la estaba escuchando mientras escribía el fic :P

**Sakura-Corazon:** Bueno… Pues aquí tienes más! (aunque no mucho más… soy más bien de capítulos cortos…) Yo también creía que tendría unos 20 o así, pero viendo lo que dice la otra gente… :S

**Yuna Aoki:** Jejeje, pues suerte que acerté con la canción. Normal que no hayas leído nada de ellos, estuve buscando y creo que sólo encontré 4 fics ItaHina y estaban en inglés… Yo tampoco he leído ninguno xD Es que ahora de todas formas estoy sin Internet y voy publicando los capítulos desde casa de una amiga… A mí las típicas parejas no me fueron nunca, creo que no he leído nunca ningún narusaku, sakusasu o naruhina… ShinoHinata no he visto ninguno, hinatakiba he visto pero no los he leído… NejiSaku he leído un par, pero todos están en inglés (los que yo he leído, no se si en castellano hay o no…) porque es más fácil encontrarlos si vas al buscador de la página. Kakasaku he visto un montón porque estuve muy enganchada a estos fics (Kakashi era mi personaje favorito…), pero ahora no puedo mirártelo, es que sin Internet… No me acuerdo del título de ninguno…

**Elhyam:** ¿En suspenso? Pues yo creo que es muy previsible… Aunque claro, esto no debería decirlo yo… jejeje

**Yurira:** Claro que voy a seguir escribiendo, tengo el propósito de acabar este fic, es que lo normal en mí es que siempre que empiezo alguno lo deje sin terminar (y sin publicar, claro). No puedo agregarte, es que estoy sin Internet… Cuando tenga otra vez (creo que dentro de 3 semanas) ya te agregaré.

**Goettia:** 18 años… Sigo pensando que se ve mayor, pero es que alguien ha dicho que tiene 16, y eso supondría que mató a su familia con 11, ¿no? Yo creo que es un poco pronto…

**Sabaku no Hinata:** No sé si te contesté al review en el capítulo anterior, creo que no, ¿verdad? Es que al escribir esto estoy en un ordenador sin conexión a Internet, y claro… Yo diría por tu nick que más bien te gusta el gaara-Hinata, ¿no? Bueno, yo he leído algo de esta pareja (aunque se lo comenté a un amigo mío y casi le da algo, no se por qué… ) y también me gusta nn


	5. Yume no yami

CAPÍTULO 4: YUME NO YAMI

¡TÚ! –Gritó Kiba señalando a Itachi. -�¡Dónde está Hinata! –Él ni se inmutó. Kiba estaba decidido a volver con su compañera, por eso se quedó quieto esperando una respuesta o un ataque, pero aun y así le temblaban ligeramente las piernas. Miraba a un lado y al otro, buscando a su compañera. Reparó en el bulto bajo la gabardina. -¿No… No la habrás…? –Preguntó temiéndose lo peor. Por sus ojos parecía que tuviera ganas de lanzarse encima de Itachi para matarle, aunque se contenía.

El Uchiha tan sólo le miró un instante y apareció delante de él tan rápido que Kiba no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago. Luego, le asestó un golpe en el pecho que hizo que saliera disparado hacia atrás. Chocó contra un árbol y cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre. Mientras tanto, Shikamaru seguía escondido y ejecutaba su técnica de la sombra imitadora _(NdA: Kage mane no jutsu, creo… es que yo leo el manga en castellano y traducen los nombres de las técnicas)_.

Ino… -Le susurró. –Cuando le haya cogido, ves allí. –Señaló la ropa de Itachi. –Seguro Hinata está debajo. Cógela tan rápido cómo puedas y vete corriendo. Nosotros ya nos escaparemos después. Que Sakura te acompañe. Y… Ten en cuenta que puede que ella esté… –Ella asintió con la cabeza, aunque no muy convencida. Tenía mucho miedo, nunca se había sentido así. Estaban delante de un ninja que en un momento había dejado a Kiba fuera de combate y, si fallaban, probablemente no saldrían de esta.

¡YA! –Anunció Shikamaru cuando hubo alcanzado la sombra de su enemigo con la suya propia. Sin embargo, sus ojos no cambiaron, aunque no se movía nada. Eso inquietó al chico, pero ahora ya se había recubierto y no tenía otra opción que seguir así. La rubia salió disparada agarrando a Sakura por el brazo, y llegó a donde estaba Hinata.

Los dos las seguían con la mirada, aunque Shikamaru iba girando los ojos hacia el ninja del Akatsuki. Ino cogió con manos temblorosas la ropa que cubría a su compañera con intención de mirar si seguía con vida.

¡INO¿Qué haces¡DATE PRISA! –Gritó al ver que seguía sin irse. Eso hizo que bajara la guardia y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando vio a su enemigo delante suyo. Itachi le dio una patada que le envió unos metros atrás hasta que, como Kiba, chocó contra un árbol y se quedó en el suelo.

¿De veras creías que ibas a controlarme con una técnica tan débil?

I… No… Huye… Rá… Pido… -Intentó advertir a su compañera _(NdA¿Es que Sakura no existe? xD)_, pero no pudo decirlo lo suficientemente fuerte. EN aquel momento, ella estaba zarandeando a Hinata.

¡HINATA¡DESPIERTA¿QUÉ TE PASA! –Lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos. Su amiga seguía dormida, pero por mucho que gritase o la moviese no se despertaba. Estaba tan desesperada que no advirtió que tenía a su enemigo detrás; Sakura sí lo vio y se interpuso entre los dos con un kunai en la mano, temblando, con los brazos delante del cuerpo en ademán defensivo.

¡INO¡Sal corriendo! –A pesar del valor que había demostrado, no parecía que fuese a atacar. Itachi se percató de esto y se limitó a cogerla por el pelo y lanzarla al suelo casi sin hacer fuerza. Dio un par de pasos en dirección a la rubia, que no se había movido. Ella alzó la vista y el miedo la invadió aún más. _(NdA¿Cuántas veces habrá salido ya la palabra miedo en este capítulo? xD)_ A pesar de todo, no se movió, tan sólo agarró con más fuerza a su amiga.

Marchaos. –Ordenó él.

Ella negó débilmente con la cabeza.

Marchaos, -Repitió, y luego se paró unos segundos. –Si no queréis morir.

¿Qué le has hecho a Hinata? –Preguntó Ino con una voz asustada que no parecía la suya.

Pareció que Itachi enfurecía por un momento y le asestó un golpe que la lanzó hacia atrás con más fuerza aún que los demás. Por suerte Shikamaru, que se acababa de levantar con mucho esfuerzo, pudo interponerse en su trayectoria, y aunque no pudiera pararla, cuando chocaron contra un árbol _(NdA: Qué monótona me ha salido esta pelea xD)_ la mayor parte del daño lo recibió él.

Itachi cogió a Hinata y miró hacia atrás una última vez. Ino parecía a punto de llorar encima de su compañero, que había perdido el sentido. Un poco más all�, Sakura ayudaba a levantarse a Kiba, en la mirada de éste se veía que, si fuese capaz de ello, se lanzaría encima del Uchiha y le molería a golpes. AL ver esa rabia en sus ojos hizo un último comentario.

No me sigáis, porque aunque hasta ahora no haya matado a nadie, puedo hacerlo.

Entonces Ino, olvidándose de su miedo, gritó:

¡Si te atreves a hacerle algo a Hinata, juro que me vengaré aunque me cueste la vida! –Un par de lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero se aguantó las ganas de llorar. Itachi se giró y se fue saltando de árbol en árbol.

Vámonos. –Ordenó, o más bien pidió, mientras intentaba cargarse a Shikamaru a la espalda.

�¿Estás de broma, verdad! –Gritó Kiba enfurecido. -�¿Es que vas a dejar que se la lleve!

¿Crees que podrías impedirlo? Toma. –Le lanzó un papel que llevaba en el bolsillo. –Quizá debería habértelo enseñado antes, pero es que… Tenía miedo de que cambiarais de idea… -Él leyó el mensaje y se quedó anonadado. –Hinata no quiere que mueras. Y es lo único que conseguirías yendo a buscarla.

Creo que… Él no quiere hacerle nada… -Dijo Sakura. –No sé… Cuando la ha cogido, lo ha hecho con tanto cuidado que parecía que… Además, se ha enfadado cuando le has preguntado que le había hecho, por eso…

¡SAKURA¿En qué mundo crees que vives? No nos des estúpidas esperanzas. Quizá él no le vaya a hacer nada porque no es lo que le han mandado pero seguro que no le importa nada Hinata, porque en ese caso hubiera dejado que se marchase.

Me siento estúpido. Debería haber luchado hasta el límite. Como ella hizo con Neji… ¿Luego es ella la cobarde? Venga ya… -Kiba seguía con ganas de ir detrás de Itachi, aunque había comprendido que no serviría de nada.

"Esto es muy raro…" Pensó Itachi mientras observaba cómo dormía Hinata. Se oía su respiración y su cuerpo estaba caliente, pero sólo por eso se podía decir que estaba viva, puesto que no despertaba de ninguna manera. La cogió de un hombro y la zarandeó. Siguió igual. "Parece en coma… Pero físicamente no le ha pasado nada…" Le puso un par de dedos en el cuello para sentir las palpitaciones del corazón de Hinata. "Mientras le lata el corazón…" Movió su mano para posarla suavemente en la cara de ella y girarla suavemente hacia él. "Será algo psicológico… Quizá si entro en su mente…" Hizo una serie de sellos, y su cuerpo cayó inerte encima del de ella.

Se encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro. Miró a su alrededor y al principio no veía nada, pero luego apareció un parque infantil delante suyo que parecía desprender luz. Una niña se columpiaba sola. Le miró y se le iluminó la cara. Saltó del columpio, pero al llegar al suelo dio un traspié y se cayó. Se levantó y se fue corriendo hacia él con cara sonriente.

¡Naruto¿Vienes a jugar conmigo? –Preguntó con toda su alegría.

Era extraño. La niña seguro que era Hinata de pequeña, pero él la veía desde su altura. Miró hacia abajo. Tenía cuerpo de niño, y la ropa que llevaba… estaba seguro que no era suya ni lo había sido nunca. En la mente de ella, se había convertido en el portador del Kyubi…

¿Te acuerdas? Hace un tiempo estábamos jugando aquí mismo, pero vino mi padre y me tuve que ir a entrenar… Hoy no va a venir nadie¡Nos vamos a quedar jugando tanto tiempo como queramos!

Holaaaaa! Bueno, creo que he tardado un poquito en subir este capítulo… Y pensar que lo tengo escrito desde hace como dos semanas… La verdad es que… Me daba pereza pasarlo al ordenador... :P No me ha gustado mucho cómo ha quedado este capi, de hecho, creo que no hay ninguno que me guste demasiado xD Pero este menos. Hmph... Es que quería matar a alguien pero al final no he podido xD Kiba y Shikamaru me caen demasiado bien, me daba pena matar a Ino porque era amiga de Hinata, y Sakura… Sería injusto, al fin y al cabo no hace casi nada. Estuve a punto de matar a Kiba, pero creo que si lo hubiese hecho mis amigas me hubieran matado a mí… Por cierto, sí que he hecho unos ninjas bastante patéticos… Pero ni aunque hubieran actuado como mejor saben hubieran podido con Itachi, jeje, así que da igual. Quizá os preguntéis por qué he puesto el título del capítulo en japonés; bueno, no tengo ninguna razón en especial, me hizo ilusión y ya est�, porque mientras pensaba cómo llamarlo me di cuenta de que sonaba mejor así. Significa "la oscuridad del sueño", o eso espero xD :P Bueno, dejad reviews por favor . No he podido contestar a los del último capítulo, lo siento :P Ya los contestaré en el próximo.


	6. Yume no hikari

**CAPÍTULO 5: YUME NO HIKARI**

Hinata le cogió de la mano y le llevó hacia el parque. Él se quedó un momento pensando en qué era todo esto y cómo salir de allí. La niña le miró extrañada.

-Naruto, ¿te pasa algo?

-¿Eh? ¡Claro que no, Hinata-chan! –Contestó con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras corría hacia un tobogán.

"¿He dicho yo esto? ¿Por qué…? ¿Es que me está controlando?" Pensaba Itachi mientras veía que se movía contra su voluntad.

Pasaron mucho rato jugando y riendo sin que nada les interrumpiera. Itachi no podía hacer nada para pararlo: en el sueño de Hinata no había nada más que felicidad, por tanto, él no podía estar allí. La única persona que ella dejaría entrar en su sueño es a Naruto, por eso sólo podía estar allí con su apariencia y haciendo lo que ella quería. Y si usaba su poder para aparecer como Itachi podía destruir su mente definitivamente.

"Es una persona demasiado débil…" miró a la chica (ahora con aspecto de niña) y vio como sonreía haciendo un castillo de arena. "Ha preferido refugiarse en su sueño y no querer saber nada de la realidad y del presente. Debería despertarla a pesar del daño que pudiera ocasionarle… Podría cumplir mi misión de todas formas. "Estaba tan cansado de dejar hacer a Hinata lo que quería que, como no se le ocurrió otra solución para su situación, fue hacia ella con la intención de descubrir su verdadera forma. Así pues, dejó de sonreír y sus ojos, aunque seguían siendo los de Naruto, eran fríos e inexpresivos. Pero, cuando estuvo frente a ella, algo le paró. La niña también había dejado de sonreír y estaba temblando. Había destrozado el castillo de arena con las manos y tenía la mirada perdida. Subió la cabeza y le miró con ojos asustados, entonces el Uchiha se dio cuenta de una cosa que debería haber visto antes: no tenía byakugan. En su lugar, le observaban unos ojos negros.

De pronto, un corte apareció en su mejilla y empezó a brotar sangre de él. Itachi se dio cuenta de que era el mismo corte que él le había hecho en aquella casa abandonada. Se quedó parado y la decisión de acabar aquello parecía irse con la sangre que bajaba por la cara de Hinata.

Entonces, de entre las sombras que cubrían todo el espacio fuera del parque, salió una chica de pelo negro corto y se acercó a la niña. Sin duda, era Hinata, aunque ahora con su edad actual. Pasó la mano por la herida de la Hinata pequeña y también sobre la sangre, e Itachi pudo ver como todo desaparecía a su paso. Luego, la besó en la frente y su expresión volvió a ser feliz y relajada, y empezó a construir de nuevo el castillo de arena. La otra Hinata echó a andar hasta que la oscuridad se la tragó. Itachi fue tras ella para intentar perseguirla. Cuando estuvo fuera del parque, miró hacia atrás. Un Naruto seguía jugando con la Hinata niña. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que en la oscuridad no podría encontrarla a pesar de que en la realidad le hubiera sido muy fácil. En su sueño no podría encontrarla si ella no quería. Sin ni siquiera pensar hizo algo inesperado para él. Gritó "¡Hinata!" con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Cuántos años hacía que no gritaba de aquella manera? Su voz resonó hasta que el silencio volvió a invadirlo todo. La llamó otra vez. Y otra. Se sentía tan estúpido como aquella gente que odiaba, la que se dejaba invadir por sus sentimientos, hasta el punto de actuar sin pensar. "¿Será esto lo que me pasa? …No, no puede ser."

Vio algo que al principio no supo distinguir. Parecía brillar… Caía al suelo. Lo vio de nuevo, y se acercó, parecían… gotas de agua. Entonces lo entendió. Eran lágrimas. En ese sueño de falsa felicidad, alguien estaba llorando. Sencillamente no puedes borrar todo tu pasado y tus sentimientos para vivir como si nunca hubieran existido. Siempre quedará algo dentro de ti, por escondido que esté. Itachi alargó su mano hacia el lugar de donde venían las lágrimas, hasta que le tocó el hombro. De pronto, pudo ver el rostro de Hinata inundado en lágrimas. De hecho, pudo verla por completo, y si bajaba la vista también podía verse a sí mismo. La chica estaba sentada en el suelo abrazándose las rodillas.

–Sería mejor que despertases si quieres seguir con vida.

– ¿Para qué? Me acabarás matando igual. Si mi destino es la muerte… Prefiero morir aquí, donde al menos una parte de mí es feliz. –Dijo señalando al parque, ya tan lejano que parecía tan solo un puntito de luz.

–Si quisiera matarte no habría venido a buscarte.

-–¿Qué…? –No sabía que decir, porque eso era lo último que esperaba. –Bu-bueno, tampoco entiendo por qué has venido.

–Porque quiero que despiertes.

Hinata no supo qué responder. A cada palabra que decía Itachi, se quedaba más sorprendida. Tan solo le apartó la mirada y bajó la vista hacia el suelo. El silencio volvió para acompañarles tanto tiempo como para que pudieran decidir qué hacer llegados a este punto. "Aún no sé… por qué está aquí…" "Aún no sé por qué estoy aquí."

–Pensaba que nadie vendría. Que estaba sola… Pero… Dentro de mí deseaba que alguien se preocupase por mí, aunque sabía que no pasaría.

–Fuera de aquí tienes amigos que han venido a buscarte. Ellos se preocupan por ti. Por eso, si quieres volver a verlos, más vale que te despiertes. No mientas. Sabías que alguien vendría. Pero querías comprobar cuán lejos serían capaces de llegar por ti.

A pesar de la aparente frialdad de esas palabras, Hinata las tomó como las más alentadoras que hubiera oído jamás. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa y se puso en pie de un salto para abrazar a Itachi, que estaba desprevenido y no pudo evitarlo.

–Gracias… –Dijo antes de desaparecer.

"ya debe de haber despertado… Mierda, ¿qué me está pasando?"

Hinata abrió los ojos y la luz del sol la cegó. Intentó incorporarse pero un peso encima de ella se lo impidió. Cuando vio a Itachi tendido encima suyo, enrojeció hasta las cejas. Le apartó como pudo, puesto que ella no tenía mucha fuerza, se levantó y se estiró porque tenía los músculos agarrotados. Por un momento, pensó que ahora sí podía huir sin peligro, pero sin saber por qué la idea no le parecía muy buena.

"No es tan mala persona como todos creen, como yo creía… se preocupa por mí…" Se quedó mirando su expresión relajada y oyendo su respiración acompasada. "Viéndole así, no puedo pensar que vaya a matarme…" Pasó un dedo por una de las cicatrices que había en su rostro (NdA: Ya sé que hay gente que cree que son arrugas, o algo así, pero es que… Es muy joven… No me gusta pensar que son arrugas - ). El corazón se le aceleró al ver que La expresión de su cara cambiaba dejando saber que iba a despertar, y retiró la mano inmediatamente. Notó que le ardían las mejillas.

–¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Itachi mientras se ponía en pie. –Pensaba que te irías.

–N… No me parecía justo hacerlo. P-Porque tú has venido a buscarme, lo mínimo que podía hacer… Era esperarte, para… –Paró un momento y tragó saliva, notando como se ruborizaba aún más. –Darte las gracias.

–No tienes que dármelas. No lo hice por ti.

–­Entonces, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–…Por mí.

La cogió en brazos, ignorando aquella voz en su cabeza que le decía que no podía terminar aquella misión, y haciendo como si nunca se hubiera preocupado por ella. Instintivamente, cuando empezó a correr, Hinata le abrazó por el cuello, y hundió la cabeza en su pecho para no tener que mirarle a los ojos, porque a pesar de que confiaba un poco en él, seguía teniendo miedo de mirarle directamente. Aunque en su interior algo le decía… Que no iba a matarla.

Bueeeno… La verdad, no sé como disculparme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar… Pero tengo una excusa: perdí el capítulo (en serio, es verdad…). Lo tenía manuscrito y cuando terminó el curso perdí la libreta con los folios dentro. Como era un capítulo que en general no me gustaba no quería volver a escribir lo mismo y no se me ocurría otra forma de continuar porque al haber escrito ya una… Pensé hasta en dejarlo colgado, pero luego vi reviews nuevos y… Era incapaz… TTTT ¡Gracias a todos los que habéis dejado uno, no sabéis hasta qué punto me emocionáis…! Total, que al final lo encontré y lo pude pasar al ordenador, así que aquí estoy otra vez. ¡Lo siento! Es que soy muy despistada… :P Por cierto, este capítulo no me gusta nada. Ya sé que es lo que digo siempre, pero este me gusta aún menos… ¡Es que creía que con el anterior ya había tocado fondo pero este es aún peor! xD


End file.
